1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention relates to therapeutic baths for individuals and more particularly relates to a bath with a medium-holding containment chamber in which individuals are positioned and around which chamber a plurality of vibration means are arrayed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Baths especially designed for treatment of ailments are well known with whirlpool baths being a prime example of such baths. Other types of therapeutic baths such as bubbling baths, heated baths and mineral baths are also known in the prior art. It has been long known that people with skin diseases, burns, or muscular ailments will benefit from various therapeutic bathing techniques. For example whirlpool baths apply pressure to muscles of the body by the various movements of the water.